


How Jensen Became Jared's Daddy (a prequel)

by 3oclockrock



Series: Being Jared's Daddy [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3oclockrock/pseuds/3oclockrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's path to becoming a "daddy" for Jared.  This chapter is only Jensen, Jared.</p><p>(Practicing writing non-sexual ageplay from the daddy POV.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jensen Became Jared's Daddy (a prequel)

Jared ranged from 2 to 5 years old, depending on how he was emotionally before he needed to be little. It was up to Jensen to know when Jared needed it, because, despite being 31 years old, he still ran himself unerringly ragged, laser-focused on his family, fans, the show, and now the AKF campaign, that he never realized when he was going down until he'd hit the ground, hard. But that was part of what made him a little--he needed someone to watch out for him. Someone like Jensen.

Jensen didn't even know what ageplay was. He'd never heard of "bigs" or "littles". But the moment he met Jared, he wanted to take care of him. At first, it was because he was Dean, and Jared was Sam. Brothers. Then it was because Jared was a big, adorable, young dork a country away from his home and his friends and he needed someone practical and experienced to look out for him. 

Like most things, it started without Jensen realizing. After Jensen had found Jared sobbing in his trailer, back in the early days, he'd stayed until Jared had seemed better. He'd held him and rubbed his back. Wiped the snot out of his button nose. (Actually held a tissue up and told him to blow.) It hadn't felt weird to do that. Jensen had liked it. And when Jared had pressed his wet face to Jensen's shirt and mumbled, "sorry", Jensen's heart had melted.

It had all happened in a second. Jared tugging on Jensen's shirt, squeeze and release, and then, as Jensen watched, Jared raised his other hand to his mouth and his thumb went in as his eyes closed. Jensen's heartbeat sped, he hadn't felt like this since the audition room when he was told that he was Dean. It felt like some missing piece of his life, something he'd always needed but never understood, had fallen into place. 

Jared caught himself too soon. Jensen wasn't done stroking his back and telling him "it's okay. I'm here. Whatever you need." But Jared yanked his thumb free from his sucking mouth. He held it, glistening wet, almost between them, as he gazed up at Jensen with frightened eyes. 

"I'm here," Jensen repeated. He took Jared's hand, pointedly holding the wet thumb. "For you, Jared." He'd been both happy and sad when Jared said he was feeling better. Truth told, he'd have been glad to comfort him even more. It made Jensen feel good to know he was having a positive effect on Jared.

They didn't do anything after that. If it was an epiphany (it was), Jensen didn't understand it until later. Jared certainly didn't bring it up. He tried to avoid eye contact for about a week. Jensen wouldn't let him. Jared had no reason to believe he'd done anything wrong, and Jensen made sure he knew. He kept up the small touches, the little reminders, finally knowing Jared was okay when Jared resumed trying to climb him like a tree to express his affection. 

And then Jensen kind of forgot about it, until Jared fell again.


End file.
